


Live, Love, Laugh

by Lyus



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: It should be noted I hate those stickers with a passion.





	Live, Love, Laugh

What has value, crawling toward death? What is ~~love~~  life worth when you're on your knees? What will you bargain? What part of yourself will you give up in the pursuit of something that has ended you?

Will you plead with what you do not have? Will you beg for the mercy of the unforgiving? Will you take control of your own future? Will you make do? Will you open the door you always thought was locked to hands like yours and step through the threshold?

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted I hate those stickers with a passion.


End file.
